


Hide Away

by funkeymonkey



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, one - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkeymonkey/pseuds/funkeymonkey
Summary: Taehyung is running away from his town he has out grown, with Jimin as his accomplice





	Hide Away

They had been driving for hours now. Somewhere between Daegu and Seoul, the song that plays on the radio slowly turns into white noise as they come to a part of the road where there is no signal. Jimin glances over at the passenger seat to see if the male would make any attempt to turn off the radio, but it seemed as if he was too deep in his thoughts to even realize the song was no longer coherent. Jimin was the one driving. His eyes are set on the road when he reaches over to turn off the radio. The drive seemed endless, though there were slight turns every now and then. The long road ahead disappeared into nothing.

The sudden silence seemed to have snapped Taehyung out of his thoughts and to Jimin. “Let me know when you want me to take over.” He says. Jimin just hums. These were the only words they had spoken for more than half of the trip. They weren’t usually like this. In fact it was usually that Taehyung would never stop talking, and while Jimin is often the one who just listens, he too, at times of prolonged silence would start with one thing or another, but now, it seemed too quiet. Too quiet to start a conversation. This must have been the first time since they had become friends. Another few minutes pass before he finally hears Taehyung’s voice cut the silence. “I have t--”

“I know.” Taehyung doesn’t need to explain himself as to why he needed to leave town. Why at night he snuck into Jimin’s house with only a small suitcase and a backpack and asked him to drive him to Seoul.

“You’re upset.”

"You’re a coward.” 

“You don’t even fucking know what it’s like!” Taehyung’s voice was stern, unlike anything he had heard before but Jimin was getting worked up as well. He completely understood why Taehyung needed to do this but he was also Jimin’s best friend. Only friend.

The tires screech as Jimin pulls the car up on to the gravel shoulder lane. The sudden halt and the high pitched sound causing the other to grip the side of his seat. Jimin looks over at Taehyung, who looked pale. As though the air was just knocked out of him. “Get out.” 

“What the fuck Jimin?”

“I said, get the fuck out.” His tone was rough, harsh; opening the door, Jimin unbuckles before he gets out the car, walks over to the other side and throws opens the passenger seat door to pull the other male out of the car. “You’re leaving the town because you’re gay?”

Stumbling out of the car Taehyung doesn’t really have a choice to be out in the dark, the only light coming from the car’s headlights and the city lights in the distance. “You know what? I thought you understood what it’s like for me there.” He tries to get Jimin’s hands off of his jacket but they were unrelenting. “You’re everything your parents wanted you to be- My dad can’t even look at me.” Jimin scrunched the fabric between his hands to push the other back a little more, slam his back against the door.

“News flash sweet heart, if you think you can just run away from your problems then you’ll be running your whole life.”

“I don’t want to hide who I am anymore. You don’t know what it’s like. To feel alone. It feel like shit Jimin!” Taehyung is yelling at this point. “I don’t want to feel like shit anymore! I don’t want to feel like no one understand me, I feel suffocated in that town!” Jimin steps closer hearing the other’s words, fist clenching at each word coming out of Taehyung’s mouth; he wants to punch the other in the face but instead releases the fabric scrunched in his hand. Defeated, Jimin just backs off.

There are a few moments of silence and neither Jimin nor Taehyung move from their position. “Tae….” When Jimin speaks, it’s soft and if the night wasn’t so quiet it would have been barely audible.

“I’m sorry… I have to go.”

Jimin steps closer, but this time he’s careful. This time, Jimin reaches out to cup the other’s cheeks, this time when he moves a little bit closer Taehyung isn’t defensive. Jimin pulls the other down a little to softly press his lips against the others. He feels a pair of hands on his shoulder putting slight pressure on his shoulders almost as if to push him away, but it's not a second before they wrap around Jimin, responding to the kiss. The kiss was tender, and short but lingers as Jimin pulls back only a little that their lips brush past each other’s when Jimin speaks.

“I get what it’s like, you don’t have to hide.” Any semblance of pride jimin was holding onto was crumbling. He could hear it in his own voice, he was begging.

“Jimin come with me, don’t you wanna be happy?” Taehyung looks desperate but he just shakes his head then pulls away.

“I don’t want to run away, Tae...”

The rest of the trip to Seoul felt longer than before even though they had less than an hour to go. Taehyung had a friend in the city from the time they had went camping, and she had allowed him to stay until he could get on his own two feet. It was Taehyung who drove the rest of the way, the trip still lacking conversation. Pulling up to the apartment building, they both sit there for a couple of moments, unsure of how to do this. They had never had to say goodbye to one another, not without knowing how long it would be before they see each other again. Taehyung pulls out a note from his pocket and hands it to Jimin. “It’s for my mom.” Jimin simply nods.

“I should get there before sunrise.”

Taehyung hums in response. “You can’t stay?” It was more of a statement that it was a question and Jimin doesn’t need to respond to that.

“You know, I’ve always thought that if anyone could make it in the city, it’d be you.” There was part of Jimin that still was unsettled with the whole situation but the way Taehyung automatically seemed as if there was a weight lifted off of him when Jimin agreed to drive him to Seoul he couldn’t possibly hold the other back. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you more.” Shuffling in his seat Taehyung moves so that he could wrap his arms around Jimin one more time before he goes. With slight squeeze, Jimin sighs, before letting the other go. Pulling on the handle of the door, Taehyung hesitates before opening it, it seemed as if there was something Taehyung had wanted to say; but he didn’t. By the time Taehyung grabs his belonging it’s already late. Jimin needs to go, if he wants to get home at least by 6am. 

They don’t say goodbye, but just wave. Taehyung tells Jimin to text him, when he gets home and soon he is off. Jimin is still angry, true, but maybe it was for the best. Jimin was happy where he was, he liked being in the town he had grown up but it wasn’t the same for Taehyung. He was serious when he said that, if anyone, Taehyung would be the one to make in the city. Taehyung had outgrown the town, and he was in search of something more. A big city, for a big personality.


End file.
